


after dark

by corpuscle



Category: VIXX
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, handjobs, i think thats what its called
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscle/pseuds/corpuscle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ravi and hongbin seek solace in the dorm bathroom; unfortunately someone has to pee</p>
            </blockquote>





	after dark

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at summaries im sorry

As Wonshik lay there, lower back pressed harshly into the tile of the bathroom floor, edge of the bathtub digging painfully into his spine, and Hongbin’s lips pressed to his neck, he knew there was no possible situation he could think of in which he’d rather be. Then Hongbin slid his hand down Wonshik’s pajama pants and pressed his palm against the bulge in his boxers and Wonshik promptly changed his mind. 

Living in a small dorm with five other guys made even trying to steal a few private moments to yourself in the shower next to impossible, let alone keeping an entire relationship hidden while still going strong, so Wonshik saw every moment they had together as a small victory. Even if those moments were spent in the middle of the night on the floor of their cramped bathroom. He’d have to remember to thank Hakyeon for making sure it stayed as clean as it did because there was nothing quite like accidentally laying your hand in a puddle where someone had missed their aim to kill the mood. 

He was jerked out of his musings when Hongbin slid his other hand up his chest and dragged his thumb over his nipple. Wonshik let out a noise somewhere between a whine and a groan, and Hongbin smirked. 

“Don’t get too loud, Wonshik, Hyungs are still sleeping.”

Wonshik responded by grabbing Hongbin by the nape of the neck and pulling him down until their lips were crashing together. It was messy and rushed, teeth clacking painfully against teeth a few times, but the same could be said for everything they did. In a relationship like theirs, there wasn’t much time for anything _but_ messy and rushed. 

Wonshik let out a small moan into the kiss and rolled his hips upwards, groin colliding with Hongbin’s hand that was still torturously not in his boxers. Hongbin’s lips curled up into a grin and he broke the kiss, chuckling. 

“What is it, Hyung?” He dug the heel of his hand down into Wonshik’s length, “Want more?”

“I always want more of you, baby.” Wonshik replied with a breathless smirk, and he slipped the elastic of Hongbin’s boxers down a bit to prove his point. 

Hongbin just grinned and leaned down to peck Wonshik on the lips before pulling back and raising up on his knees. He just gazed down at wonshik for a few moments, almost seemed to be in a sort of a daze, before abruptly turning and beginning to rummage through one of the bathroom drawers. Wonshik started to get impatient after about a minute, pushing himself up off the floor until he was close enough to wrap his arms around Hongbin’s waist and nuzzle his face into the younger’s abs. 

“ _Baby,_ ” Wonshik was practically whining now, hand slipping a little lower on Hongbin’s waist to grope at his ass, “come on, _hurry_ , I’m wilting here.”

Hongbin just smirked down at him, “You’ll live long enough for me to find lube.”

“Fuck the lube.”

“I was planning on fucking _you,_ but I need lube to do that.”

“Oh my god, _Hongbin,_ ” Wonshik secured his arms and leaned forcefully backwards in an effort to pull Hongbin down on top of him, “just get down here and fuck me. I don’t even care _how_ at this point.”

Hongbin braced himself on the edge of the bathtub with an outstretched arm as Wonshik yanked him unceremoniously down with him. He gave another breathy chuckle as he looked down at the mess beneath him that was Wonshik. 

“So impatient.”

“Damn right I am. I’m hard and you need to fix that before I change my mind and fuck you instead.”

“You’re gonna need lube to do that.”

Wonshik glared at him. 

Hongbin settled back down between his legs with another dimpled smile, one big enough that it seemed to grow more contagious as he leaned closer because by the time he was reconnecting their lips, Wonshik’s scowl was replaced by a grin as well. His hand found its way back into Wonshik’s pants and resumed its heavy petting against his boxers, to which Wonshik growled into the kiss and shoved his own hand into Hongbin’s underwear in response. He took Hongbin’s cock into his hand, and Hongbin took the hint. 

Pulling away from the kiss long enough to get repositioned, Hongbin pushed Wonshik’s thighs further apart before yanking down his pajama pants and boxers in one go. He accidentally yanked Wonshik down a bit with them, but that only brought them closer together when he leaned back down, so he just slid his tongue into Wonshik’s mouth and rolled his hips.

Wonshik got out half of a low groan before Hongbin’s lips were replaced with his palm, pressing against his mouth and silencing him. 

“Shik-ah, we have to be quiet, remember?”

“I’ll try to shut up if you take your fucking pants off.” Wonshik countered with a smirk when Hongbin withdrew his hand. 

Hongbin broke out into another grin and shoved his boxers down far enough to free his own erection. “Deal.”

Wonshik slung his arm over the small of Hongbin’s back and pulled him down until he got the message and his hips were once again grinding down deliciously against Wonshik’s own. He was about to go back to contemplating the sheer wonder of his current situation and trying to figure out if it was actually possible for his boyfriend to be as incredible as he was when Hongbin got the brilliant idea to take both of their cocks into his hand and stroke them together. 

He silenced Wonshik’s moan with a kiss that time, moving his hand in time with his hips that were still rolling against Wonshik’s. They were both rather steadily leaking precum which would have been embarrassing since they hadn’t really done much yet, but it had been too long since they’d gotten a chance like this and they were so painfully hard and pitifully happy to be able to have some time alone that neither really cared. Wonshik wasn’t even the least bit self-conscious when he broke the kiss to whine against Hongbin’s skin. 

_“Close.”_

It was only one word, and it came out as more of a whimper than anything else, but Hongbin understood and began to work his hand and his hips faster, sliding his lips down to Wonshik’s collarbone and leaving dark marks for him to admire in the morning. 

Wonshik’s end was approaching quickly, they could both feel it, so Hongbin pulled away from his chest and moved to nip at his ear like he knew Wonshik loved. He opened his mouth to talk Wonshik through his orgasm, but only barely got through the first syllable before something happened that neither of them were prepared for.

The light in the bathroom flashed on. 

It was such a stark change from pitch black to suddenly bright, and they were both already so caught up in the moment and caught up in each other that it took them longer than it should have to put all the pieces together.

As it was, Wonshik came back to his senses first. 

“Oh, shit,” his voice was still breathless and it took him a moment before it returned completely. “Oh, _shit_ , Sanghyuk. This isn’t-- what are-- _fuck,_ Hongbin, help.”

Hongbin stayed frozen for a moment, still trying to catch up to what was happening, but as soon as the reality of the situation hit him, he pushed himself up off of Wonshik and twisted a bit to look behind him. Sure enough, there in the doorway stood a very mortified looking Sanghyuk. Next to Hakyeon, Sanghyuk was probably the worst person who could have walked in on them. He was his friend, his best friend, and there was no telling how much he’d seen or heard. No doubt things would be awkward between them now. He had to try to fix this, he had to move, stop just sitting there staring like a child who’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He needed to fix this, he needed to speak, anything would do, he just needed to explain this. 

“I-it’s not what you’re probably thinking,” he blurted.

 _Okay, good start, now fucking explain it_ , he chastised himself.

“W-Wonshik was gonna take a shower,” he started. That was good, it explained his hyung’s nakedness. But then he was lost. Thank god Wonshik was there to help. 

“But I slipped.”

“Yeah, he slipped. A-and hurt his back.”

“And Hongbin got up to go to the bathroom--”

“And I found him here--”

“He was just helping me up.”

“But then _I_ slipped--”

“And he fell on me.”

“And in the fall my shorts kinda fell down.”

“Yeah.”

All was silent for what felt like an hour. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a steak knife. Sanghyuk just stood there, his expression never changing from one of shock and horror. Neither Wonshik nor Hongbin dared to move a muscle. They didn’t breathe. They didn’t say a word. They just sat perfectly still hoping silently that Sanghyuk was too tired to register anything that was happening. 

About a minute later, Sanghyuk finally broke the silence by uttering a small, “oh.” Wonshik and Hongbin remained silent on the floor. 

“Do you need help getting up?” Sanghyuk’s voice was flat and empty and it was terrifying. 

“N-no, I think we’ve got everything under control now. Why don’t you just go back to bed, Sanghyuk-ah,” Wonshik silently commended himself for keeping his voice steady. 

Sanghyuk just stood there for another minute before nodding slowly. 

“Okay.” He shut the door back and then his footsteps padded quietly away. 

They stayed perfectly still for a good five minutes, despite knowing Sanghyuk was gone. 

It was Wonshik’s turn to break the silence now, and he did so by letting out a small chuckle. Hongbin’s head snapped back to look at him in shock for a moment before he released the breath trapped in his lungs and started to laugh, too. 

Wonshik relaxed back against the floor, eyes squeezing shut as his laughter grew, and Hongbin leaned his head forward onto Wonshik’s chest. The weight of everything that had just happened finally caught up with them and by the time their fit of giggles subsided there were tears running down Wonshik’s face.

“Oh my _god,_ ” Wonshik gasped between chuckles.

Hongbin just continued to laugh. 

“Oh my god, we just got caught fucking in the bathroom like a couple of horny teenagers.”

Hongbin decided not to point out that they _were_ a couple of horny teenagers - give or take a few years - and instead settled for, “I know, I was there.”

That just made Wonshik laugh more and he wrapped his arms around Hongbin’s neck. 

“Do you think he bought it?”

“That shittty excuse we made?”

“Yeah.”

“Not a fucking chance.”

They both collapsed on each other into more laughter, made worse when Hongbin muttered, “At least I didn’t tell him I tripped and fell into your ass.”

“At least you didn’t have your dick in my ass,” Wonshik agreed.

“Thank _god_ I didn’t find the lube.”

Wonshik giggled and slid his hand into Hongbin’s hair. 

“Do you think he’ll remember anything in the morning?”

Hongbin made a noise somewhere between a chuckle and a scoff, “Are you kidding? We scarred the poor kid for life.”

That was enough to send them both into another fit of laughter. 

 

☆

 

Sanghyuk sat on the edge of Taekwoon’s bed, knees hugged tightly to his chest, while Hakyeon rubbed his back and made soothing noises somewhere next to him. Taekwoon’s arm was around his shoulders comfortingly and Jaehwan was next to Hakyeon, sniggering. After he’d walked in on his hyungs while they were...otherwise occupied, Sanghyuk had gone running to Taekwoon’s room and clung to his pillow until the elder got up and got Hakyeon. Jaehwan had woken up from the commotion and tagged along “for moral support,” as he put it. 

So far his only moral support had been cracking up while Sanghyuk told Hakyeon what happened.

And now Sanghyuk was curled in on himself staring wide-eyed at the wall. 

“Sanghyuk-ah, you need to blink, your eyes are watering,” Taekwoon said softly, but Sanghyuk shook his head.

“Every time I close my eyes I see Hongbin-hyung’s ass.” Sanghyuk’s voice was smaller than Taekwoon’s.

Jaehwan cackled louder. 

“Don’t worry, Hyukkie,” Jaehwan offered when he finally calmed himself down enough to speak, “I walked in on those two going at it in a practice room once. I don’t think they even noticed me. You stop reliving it after a few days.”

Sanghyuk gave a small squeak and leaned into Taekwoon’s shoulder while Hakyeon continued to pet him. 

“At least what you saw was pretty mild,” Jaehwan continued, “It was a pretty big shock when I walked in on them; I didn’t even know it was possible to do that with your - “

“ _Hyung!_ ”


End file.
